Not That Far Behind
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: One-shot. While Steve is away, Trish can't help but long for his touch.


**Author's Note: **I'm back again with yet another one-shot! This time with Steve Austin and Trish. I shall warn, you though: smut warning! Also, I know this is purely fiction, so if you do not like the pairing, you simply do not have to read. Anyways, enjoy and please don't hesitate to review.

* * *

The cool, evening breeze swept across her bare skin, allowing the hairs on her body to stand in place at the mere touch; something she'd crave the last tenth months. There were nights like these when the moon illuminated her dark apartment, while the night air brought in a chilled, yet refreshing wind, that she always found herself lying in bed, feeling the need to have a familiar hard frame next to her own.

She'd spent half the night remembering every little detail she could of his pale face, that deep, rough Southern accent, and those weary, but soft, blue eyes that could put a smile on any girl's face, right before he abruptly left in the middle of the night all those months ago for Helena, clearly unable to properly say goodbye, for he couldn't face hearing her voice just as he left out that door. But while his exit wasn't the greatest, there was still an impact left from the husky whisper he left in her ear, that left a lingering echo in her ear - she could still hear his throaty voice play against her ear, despite not being full attentive to the last words he spoke before he left that night or the sweet kiss he placed on her naked shoulder, finding it harder and harder to resist not picking up the phone and canceling the business trip that meant his job.

She looked like an angel sleeping, head perched lazily against the pillow as her luscious legs lie somewhat exposed through the ruffled, white sheets. Heaven knows he wanted to make love or at least hold her one last time since he knew he wouldn't be able to for many more months to come, but he wouldn't for the simple fact that business needed to be done, which she wouldn't have such a thing if he didn't.

A part of her couldn't help but feel a bit of regret for not holding him back from the trip, though. As selfish as it sounded, she missed waking up to to his smile or the heavy metal he managed to blast at nearly six something in the morning when working out or yes - cooking breakfast for her, so as she lie in nothing more than the t-shirt that happened to be a small reminder of him, she felt as if the remaining two months he had left on the trip she greatly encouraged, yet slightly did not want him to take up, couldn't come by quick enough. She wasn't completely sure how she lasted the other eight months into the separation from her husband, but she knew the cotton that flowed between her warm thighs was part of that.

From the moment Steve left, she woke up and fell asleep in his shirts, each one of them having that lingering, musky cologne smell despite its numerous cycles in the washer; not too much, not too little of the lasting fragrance that made her get lost, even when doing the simplest things such as closing her eyes. And when she did close her eyes, the sensual thoughts of the love they made before his flight to Helena came clouding back into her mind. Every kiss, every hand held, and every moan she could recall, even the afterglow that consisted of Steve holding her for nearly two hours at the cost of missing his flight, but he didn't care, if he had to, he'd miss the flight in a heartbeat, but of course that would leave him jobless and he honestly didn't want that. For either of them.

But he just didn't want to leave her, not when she looked the most beautiful she had ever been in all of their ten years of being together - the moon glowed against her skin as she sleep ever so soundly in his arms, her brown hair tickling his cheek every now and then when she shifted a bit. The moment was perfect, yet would have to end as soon as dawn came around.

The evening breeze that was once light, passed through her spine, again in an even chillier wind, a tiny quiver over her petite body. Before she knew it, she could smell the raw, fresh smell of rain, not knowing exactly what was hitting her window pane until now. She crawled out of bed, ready to shut the window, when she heard a knock at the door. Her beautiful face contorted into a state of confusion, ready to shrug off the "visitor", for she thought her mind was playing the usual trick of thinking she heard Steve walk through that door when it was simply just her imagination. No, it couldn't be him - there were still another two months left into this trip, not to mention he'd call like he promised if he were to arrive home earlier, which had a very small chance of even happening. She took a seat on the bed and closed her eyes, not wanting to feel as gullible as she had been so many times before - this was pure torture, not being able to see his face and her incredibly naiveness wasn't helping the cause. Wiping the few tears that managed to trickle from her brown eyes, a quiet whimper escaped her trembling lips. She promised herself that she'd be strong for Steve, yet here she was letting the tears that she kept locked away in her heart fall down her distraught face.

"Trish?" Now she really was hallucinating - there was no one else in the apartment besides her, yet she was hearing things. Again. She shook her head, needing to grab a glass of water to pull herself together, this was all becoming to much for her.

The moment she turned her sights to the opposite direction, she was was greeted with none other than the man she'd been dreaming about day in and day out, as well as hallucinating and having restless nights over. It couldn't be him.

But it was.

"Steve?"

Nothing else needed to be said once his presence was known. They met eachother in a hug that spoke volumes on just how much either of them missed eachother, neither one of them breaking free from the embrace long enough to catch their breath. They'd have plenty of time to do that in the meantime, right now the fact that Steve was here when he should've been in Montana remained to be the most important. Trish touched his face, still finding it hard to register that the Texas native was all in the flesh, a smile on his handsome face.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Better than I've been in a long while," she said obviously dumbstruck by his unexpected entrance. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back another two months."

Steve's smile formed into a frown, his blue eyes searching for the nearest spot to take a seat in the dimly lit room. Breaking away from the younger woman, the Texas native took a seat on the bed, a look of disappointment written all over his worn down face. Something must not have gone right regarding the deal that took nearly a year in the process to negotiate.

"Steve?" Trish bellowed the second time that night, walking further into their bedroom. His blue eyes met her brown ones in a sense that could only mean one thing: the deal didn't go through. She took her place alongside him on the bed, unsure of as to what she should say. As a yoga instructor, deals came and went, so she couldn't too much relate to the situation. All she knew was that this was something extremely important to him and he needed her support, regardless of how she felt about it in the first place. Whether she did support him with just a tinge of not wanting to see him honestly board that plane at first, none of that mattered; supporting him through such a thing was far more important.

So she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, not saying another word. His eyes that look out of the window met her eyes again before lowering his head in shame, "The deal never came through." His focus turned elsewhere but unto her once more. "Just when I thought I had it at the tip of my fingers, he drew back. That old bastard drew back," he let out a chuckle to distract him from the disgusted feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Baby, I-"

Steve shook his head, clearly not wanting any pity from the woman he loved, "Sweetheart, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, the old geezer's missing out on a fine business partner, if I do say so myself." Then his lips crept into a smile as he playfully nudged his shoulder against hers. "You do agree, don't you?"

There he was as always, turning a sour situation into a good one just from the turn of his lips. She knew he wasn't genuinely happy, which only made her heart break even more. Why did he always feel the need to mask his emotions when he became the most vulnerable?

"Of course, I agree," she squeezed his hand even tighter. "I know you're not okay, Steve - I can see it all over your face. I know how important this was to you and how much you work you did going into this, you have every right to be disappointed. You thought Rudy would keep his word in making the deal happen, but-"

"But I was wrong," Austin breathed, standing to his feet. The former wrestler leaned against the wall where the window sit, closing his blue eyes just from the thought of failure in something as easiest as this. He felt Trish's hand on his forearm, opening them to get a good look at her. She quietly pulled him into a hug, neither one of them saying another word.

The instance they slightly pulled away from their embrace, Steve leaned forward, gently placing a sweet kiss on her lips. Trish was caught off guard to say the least, but nonetheless she gladly accepted the tenderness behind the gentle kiss that did enough to make her body want more. She didn't have to ask, because as soon as the kiss was over Steve looked her in the eye, waiting for some kind of response after the kiss that nearly knocked the brunette off her feet. She responded by taking the Texas native by his hand, he obviously not knowing her next move until she pulled him over to the bed. He wasn't even in the house for damn near five minutes and she was already wanting to jump his bones. He liked it.

"I'm a little rusty, now," he said in that thick, Texas accent of his as he whispered against her lips. "You think you can manage?"

Her full lips coiled into a devious smile, "Oh, I can definitely manage," she winked, giving her man a knowing look. Then without saying another word, she shoved him to the bed, surprising him yet again. Damn, she was sexy when she appeared to know exactly what she wanted, and that was him. She climbed on top of him, placing a light kiss on his lips, ready to take full action tonight until she was abruptly flipped on her back.

At this point, it was no longer about taking control, it was about Steve finally giving into the craving he so badly wanted before he left all those months ago; making love to her once again. He knew she wanted to be the one to do just that, but he just couldn't allow it - at least not tonight, anyways. He owed this to her for not giving her the proper goodbye, not to mention not being there when she needed him the most and vice-versa. Luckily for him, as taken aback as she was, yet another smile formed on her lips, letting Steve continue where she left off. Tonight he was going to spoil her, starting by taking off the shirt she lie in. The older man took a few steps back, wanting to admire her body before he went any further. She looked gorgeous lying there in nothing more than his shirt, noticing the cotton ride up against her thigh the more her chest rose up and down, driving him crazy the longer he looked at her.

"You gonna stand there all night or what, Austin?"

Definitely not the first option, of course. When he was able to collect himself, Steve fell back onto the bed, placing a tiny smooch on the younger woman's lips, allowing yet another giggle to escape her lips. Never once did he take his eyes off her, looking deeply into those pools of brown as he inched his way down to her thighs, placing hot kisses on the plentiful form every step of the way. His rough fingers, that were kindly enough gentle to the touch found their way up her left thigh, grasping the bottom of the cotton shirt that rose up, the higher his hand went. He pulled the garment over her head, clearly at lost for words when underneath the shirt revealed to be two, fleshy rounds of creaminess. His blue eyes roamed her now quivering body as the hardness of his member began to stiffen. The best part hadn't even begun and he was already unable to control himself. Well, they would surely be on their way there, no matter how long it took...

Somewhere down the line, she felt the temperature on her naked body rise, knowing for sure she wasn't experiencing a fever...or was she? No, he was just damn good at satisfying her needs, making her core ache even more, no matter how impatient she came to be when he slowly made love to her. She never acted on this kind of behavior, but she figured the absence of a lover can make one want more than they actually did. A quiet whimper escaped her lips as Steve's tongue freely roamed her damp neck, her teeth biting down on her lip, needing something to keep her from moaning out loud and disturbing the neighbors. She'd yet to feel his member inside of her, mentally begging him to just drop everything else and just go forth with it now before the cops came knocking on their door.

"Steve," she whined, searching those cerulean-blue eyes for an answer. She didn't have to wait any longer. Her fingers clinched the damp sheets as he took his time exploring her walls, his member bringing her to the verge of tears as she found it ever so hard to breathe in the wake of feeling as if she were a whole new person. Her finger nails insinctively sunk in his back from the feeling that this was all too much, swearing to herself, while also trying to gain some peace of mind after she practically begged him for his submission. His hard body slammed into hers, letting a moan drip her lips with every second the pace quickened, every moment his lips came crashing down onto hers into a searing kiss. They were almost there, almost at their climax, panting more louder than ever, moans at full force. With all the the strength he had left in his body, Steve released himself in Trish, collapsing like a ton of bricks the moment his body could no longer take the punishment on top of her. She stroked his back as his arm lie lazily over her trembling form. Placing one last kiss on her neck, Steve rolled over on his back, finding it ever so hard to breathe. Once they were able to catch their breaths, they cuddled under the covers and in the moonlight.

The morning rays awoke Steve to a brand new day. Rubbing his tired eyes, his sets turned to the sleeping form beside him, looking angelic as ever. Brushing the few strands of brown hair away from her face, Austin placed a light kiss on her shoulder. The stubble from his goatee tickled her neck, awaking her with that same smile he first saw when he met her so many years before.

"Morning, Love."

Trish snuggled her face into the pillow as she dreamily eyed Steve, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, better than I've slept in months, courtesy of you, my Sleeping Beauty. And you?"

"Mmm...I couldn't get much last night, because I didn't want to go to sleep thinking this was all a dream, as cheesy as that sounds. You know I didn't think being away from you this long would...make me act that way." Trish said slightly embarrassed as she tangled her fingers with Steve's. Truth be told, she was more than embarrassed, but Steve couldn't find it any more sexy.

Maybe the ten months apart was worth the wait. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before saying,

"Sweetheart, I enjoyed every second of it." The Texas native shifted his weight once again so that he was now looking at the woman he loved. "I've missed you so much. I couldn't tell you enough how many times I damn near kicked myself in the gut for not saying bye to you in the appropriate way. I'm so sorry, you were just so beautiful that I couldn't wake you up."

Trish smiled, "Its okay, I heard you while I was asleep." she giggled softly. "Right now I'm just glad you're back. You don't know how many times I wanted to pick up that phone and call you just to see what you were up to, despite talking to you hours before - I didn't not want to hear your voice. It was such comfort to me during nights like these."

"I can imagine, because I felt the same way. While you were asleep I got a phonecall from that old bastard, Rudy. 10 p.m., that's a new record might I add that the slimeball's called me,"

"Well, what did he say?"

"After enough reconsidering, he wants to consider selling the property. And...he wants me on the first flight back to Helena to sign that dotted document..."

_Nice. He wasn't even back a day yet and he was already about to leave yet again_, Trish thought. She put on a fake smile for the sake of Steve, not wanting to be a downer on this new opportunity that arose, no matter how disappointed she couldn't have been after having one of the best nights of her life. "Did-did you take it?" she stammered, eyes ready to release the tears that so badly wanted to fall from her face.

Steve looked at her for a few seconds, fully aware that she was on a verge of tears. He took her hand in his and smiled, "No, I didn't. I told him if he wanted to sell that property so bad he would've given it up already, not to mention I have a beautiful wife at home who needs me around more than some old coot, who can't even make up his damn mind."

He touched her face, "You ain't gotta worry about me doing something like this again, because I'm giving up real-estating...I don't even know how a guy like me got into such a thing, but I know it causes too much distance between us and I don't like it."

"Steve-"

"Naw, baby doll, I think its time. I've had my fair share of good business and I think its run thin by now. Think its best I keep my job as trainer, not to mention BSR hasn't been tended to as it should," he chuckled. "I mean, who says I can't return to it, you know? But rather right now," Steve moved closer to wife and touched her face, "my only priority is you."

The tears finally came down her cheeks, "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"Be a helluva woman, sweetheart. Now, I don't know about you, but I've had enough talking about real-estate in one morning, care to join me for a round of biscuits and gravy?"

"Only if you're cooking."

"Now, that is something I'd have to reconsider!" Trish slapped Steve in the chest. "Okay, okay, I'm cooking. You know you're going to have to deal with some Metallica, right?"

"Like I don't already know that. Kitchen. Now!" Trish directed with her finger, laughing at her goofy husband. Words couldn't describe how much she missed his sense of humor or his Southern hospitality. Okay...not this one; she couldn't help but drop her jaw when Steve climbed out of bed, walking into the kitchen with not even a robe on. She found herself blushing at the Texas native's backside and like a school girl, she couldn't help but giggle out loud.

Austin swiftly turned around, "Hey, don't be laughing my ass!" He eyed his loving wife, "Were you laughing at my at ass?"

"No," she croaked as her hand covered her mouth, ready to burst out in tears yet again.

"Yes, you were - actually you're doing it now! Well, I'll give you something to laugh about, Missy." Before she knew it, Steve was chasing her under the covers, both of them giggling like two small children. Well...there goes breakfast.


End file.
